PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Program Development Core (PDC) will support the Center in the solicitation, review, selection, and monitoring of pilot projects consistent with the goals of the overall Center and the NIA. The primary goals of the PDC are: 1) to solicit a diverse range of pilot proposals from early career and other researchers that promote innovative, population-based social science research in the longitudinal study of healthy aging behaviors (HABs); 2) to review and select proposals with guidance from the Center?s Executive Committee (EC) and External Advisory Board (EAB) in accordance with the goals of the Center; and 3) to provide monitoring and ensure CHABLIS support to help pilot projects achieve their aims and obtain external funding. We propose four pilot projects in year 1 related to the Center theme of studying HABs through observational and interventional studies: 1. The Rise and Consequences of Alternative Work Arrangements for the Aging Workforce; PI: Dmitri Koustas, PhD, Assistant Professor, Harris School of Public Policy 2. Impact of Pharmacogenetics in a High Utilizer Program for Older Adults at Increased Risk of Hospitalization. PI: Peter O?Donnell MD, Associate Professor, Dept of Medicine 3. The Significance of Race, Skin Color, and Discrimination for Health and Aging. PI: Ellis P. Monk, Jr. PhD, Assistant Professor, Dept of Sociology, Harvard University; Co-I: Louise Hawkley, PhD, NORC 4. Health Care Spending, Mortality and the Macroeconomic and Distributional Effects of Health Inequality at Older Ages, Greg Kaplan, PhD, Professor, Dept of Economics We believe that these four projects represent the breadth of opportunity at UChicago to examine issues salient, and indeed critical, to older adult well-being. We highlight that three of the four pilots are led by junior faculty. We also note that two of the four draw on NSHAP and one on CCP, both flagship projects at our institution (and now linked through our External Innovative Network Core).